kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Yazawa
'"Nyeh Heh Heh!" ' "'I know this is a short introduction, but PEACE OUT!" ' Nicole was a core ally in Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Strawberry Getaway, and The Beatles At The Literature Club. Nicole was a Pikmin from Trooper Village. She first appeared in Trooper Village Stories to help the Pikmin fight Brittany and returned in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, assisting the other villagers in the fight against Dadsuki. Nicole also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club, and also made a minor appearance in Strawberry Getaway. Nicole was a Stand User who wielded Snow Halation. History Background Nicole was born on the 29th of August 2004. Her parents are Gyro and Jolyne, who were huge fans of anime and manga. At a young age, Nicole became an avid fan of anime and manga thanks to her parents. While she was at school, she read manga a lot, and even had friends that would read it with her. Nicole then found out that she had a Stand. In 2010, she became a fan of "Weird Al" Yankovic, with her particular favourite song from him being White and Nerdy. In 2015, she played Undertale for the first time and instantly loved it. Her favourite Undertale characters are Papyrus and Chara. In 2016, Nicole discovered Space Western Olimar, the manga and anime series created by Mayor R Bulborb, and directed by Kirby Bulborb and Spike. It quickly became her favourite anime and manga series. Her dream was to become a manga artist, and wanted to gain the confidence to succeed in doing this. Trooper Village Stories On August 28th 2018, Nicole moved to Trooper Village after learning that not only is Mayor R Bulborb the mayor of it, but there are also several other otakus that live there. Nicole thought Trooper Village is where she'd get the confidence to succeed with her manga drawing. She also became close friends with Kirby Bulborb and Bowser due to their love of Love Live! School Idol Project, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. One day later, on August 29th 2018, Nicole was given a Papyrus plush by Kirby Bulborb for her 14th birthday. Nicole thanked him for the gift and hugged him. Strawberry Getaway Nicole was shown at Sayori from Another Universe and Natsuki from Another Universe's wedding. The Beatles At The Literature Club Nicole joined the Literature Club. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Nicole became a core ally and one of the founding members of the Natsuki Protection Force. She joined Kirby and Bowser on their quest to stop Dadsuki, but sadly died during the final battle. Trivia * Nicole is based on a real life close friend of Kirby's of the same name. * Kirby Bulborb brought Nicole a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday, and also did the same for the Nicole in real life. * Nicole is one of the few main characters who are Pikmin to survive, the other being Luke. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Female Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Married Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Stand Users Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Otakus Category:Manga artists Category:Characters that love manga Category:Major Pages Category:Love Live! Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Killed by Dadsuki Category:TVS Crew Category:Main Allies Category:UNDERTALE Category:Characters based on real life people Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters